The Entanglement
by The Lone Draco
Summary: this is a story about an OC in the story "We Need to talk about Kevin" its focus is on her and Kevin's relationship from 14 yrs of age up yes it is a pairing if you don't like don't read it's a twisted warped way of pairing it dosen't focus on him and his mother so I hope you enjoy rated for language later on events and violence I don't hate gays or anything kevin talks about sorry


**The Entanglement**

_Chapter 1 the Silver and Black widow's threads of fate entertwine:_

I looked at the traitorous hand of mine in hatred scowling at it as if it were alive and needed to be scolded_ 'really you keep on doing this to me' _she mentally berated her hand. Thinking about the traitorous hand made her remember how this all started back in middle school... I had been the new student of that year that in its self caused an uproar not many people were capable of transferring into the elite chain of private schools in the middle of the year without being like them coming from a family of money. Few if any could get into that school for being smart but most certainly they couldn't do that in the middle of the school year which I thought was bull crap but anywho back to where I was It had caused an uproar because it was a new student kind of thing. Let me elaborate it wasen't like getting a new student in one of those small town schools it was getting someone new who was joining the ranks of the snobbish upperclass that cause a stereotypical impression for people who have money but are actually good people atleast that's what they thought but they were dead wrong. The aprehensive wait that I had gone through just to find out I was to go there I had begged and pleaded my parents just to let me go to a normal public school so I wouldn't have all these expectations thrown on me but alas like normal they ignored me saying " a public school can't teach you what is needed for our world only the middle/lower class so why would we send you there?" I sat there in that bright hallway listening to that teachers annoyingly high pitched grating on my ears as she announced the news I dreaded so much...

"Class we have a new student" the few that weren't paying attention to the annoying voice sure payed attention now because it wasen't normal of them to get a new student as I said once. "Our new student is from Berlin Germany, is that exciting we've never had student that came Europe so make her feel welcome her name is Cheshire Rettaham" I peered inside to see that they were staring at the doorway with expectiant gazes waiting for me to come through that door just so they could judge me just like all humans do to one another just that this batch likes to think themselves higher than the rest. Some sat on the edges of their seats with their heads cocked at a side angle to look my way ' no, no I can't do it I'm not ment to be here' I could feel the fear creeping its way into my limbs making them stiff unyeilding to move at my urge. I came back from listening to my inner thoughts when I heard the clicking of heels on tile when a head full of red hair popped out with an annoyed scowl when it turned into a fake smile that was directed at me and that voice that sickly sweet high voice said " oh come now don't be shy we don't bite". As I willed my limbs to finally listen to my commands she stepped up behide me pushing me torwards that room full of sickening judgemental faces until i was forced into it I saw it all as eyes looked my way their anxious excited faces fell into disappointment and shock I flinched in a fit of nerves. They studied me with critical eyes as if looking for a flaw in the most protected of enemies and they found many I could tell they didn't like what they saw or should I say what they could see I had decided to don a skin tight black under armour white cargo pants with black lining on the threads of the pockets my favorite crimson red long sleeved jacket that ended at the waist with my pants tucked neatly into emerald green hightop converse to cover up my snow white pale skin. I could tell they were trying hard to scrutinize my face but they couldn't see past the thick silver hair in the shaggy hairstyle I favoured underneath it I hid my complete heterochromia a pair of eyes the left one being metalic green the right an ice blue so people wouldn't stare._ ' But I guess later on it would be pointless because of what would later become of me' _I stood there a good three minutes before my shyness forced my one habit I have to act up I begun to fidget trying to resist that nervous habit but I couldn't do it taking freshly trimmed nails_ 'so I'd stop hurting myself' _I dug them into my palms causing cresent pinpoints of pain. As I took the pain focusing solely on that I was able to zone out the snobbish stares that were judging me to be a freak _'this is why I didn't want to come here it's all a cage a gilded cage but a cage nonetheless well atleast to me with all these high expectations thrown upon us I don't fit in at all these baffons may want this but I don't'_ I kept repeating this to myself as I tried to ignore it all._ 'I don't belong here I feel like a peigon amoung swans in an overglorified cage that just emphasizes my plainness compared to these people who want to be what their parents want them to be while I just want to be me'_ So that's how I spent my first couple of weeks before he made his appearence into my life he'd be the one to haunt me for the rest of my life especially with those haunting eyes that don't leave me even when I sleep or what little I have of it. If only I had been more prepared for that one day maybe I could have avoided this all and not caught his interest then everything would be fine...

I went down the hall to my locker upon seeing it I saw that it was opened meaning someone broke into it as I shuffled the door open to see what what had been took from me I couldn't find much but the one importent thing of my day everyday had been stolen "come on my lunch?" Everyone seemed to hate everything about me even being a vegitarian_ ' I know I brought a lunch today I bet it was that one dude who was eye balling me earlier I guess no lunch today for me' _as I thought this my stomach seemed to disagree growling in protest I made my way to the one place I had managed to avoid at all costs the lunchroom which was filled to the brim with all of them and their judging stares. I stared at the dark mahogany doors debating with myself to go in or not but then my stomach went ahead making the choice for me I sullenly pushed them open stepping into the room a silent hush fell over the room as I looked up to see them all staring then it stopped all of a sudden as they went back to their own buisness as if I wasen't worth their of so worthy time. As I went over to the various foods grabbing what I could eat trying to rush out I felt a pair of eyes watching me making me feel a sense of foreboading ignoring it I pushed on.

Shift in point of view try and guess who it is as you read XD

I was listening to the idiot Peter as he went on and on about how cool he was for bothering some girl when I saw a strange color in the corner of my eye catching a slit of silver I craned my neck to see what it was at the source of it I saw a girl? "Hey Peter who's that" I asked with hidden malice and anger because I liked to know who all my victims were not even one could escape my sight which is why I was irked I didn't know who this one was gritting my teeth as Peter wouldn't stop to answer my question I watched her move around nervously _'she's scared of people great then she'll be scared of me in no time' _ I kept having to glance between Peter and the bob of silver trying to keep track of her trying to get Peter to answer my question. Right when I was about to bark at Peter he glanced to see what I was looking at with that an ugly smirk spread on his thin lips with a gleam to his eye...

Unknowingly it would be him that caused me to become attached to her but I remember him saying in an arrogent tone with that girlish voice of his honestly I don't know what I saw in him ahh wait now I remember it was his ties on info to everyone in this school well all accept me. _That's the new girl Cheshire Rettahdam she's one of those silent vegetarian brooding weirdo types you might want to steer clear of her Kev but just to mess with that head of hers I took her lunch _he said to me I had to grit my teeth just not to say "oh how ironic coming from the gay ass fagot that can't shut up about himself trying to brown nose his way into every person's good graces just like his parents". I had to tune out his continuous talking as I felt a headache coming on so instead I turned my focus onto the girl trying to see past all that fucking annoying silver hair that just clouded her face from my view not realizing I was scowling I let an irratated sigh slip through the crack in my mask. That caught Peter's fucking attention ' Kevin what's wrong are you all right' I plastered on a quick smirk trying to hide the ugly snarl that I just had on in time but I couldn't hide the desire in hidden in my dark eyes I knew I felt because it bubbled up in my stomach at the very thought of this girl but it's not like stupid Peter would be paying attention. "Just peachy Peter I'm just admiring your work dude " I slurred on du trying not to seem sarcastic as I continued on "but I have to wonder what she looks like under all that mass of silver hair." _I don't know about that one either Kev because of that ridiculous sheepdog hairstyle_ I had to clentch my fist to stop from reaching over and punching him in the throat because of stupid noise leaving his mouth it pissed me off to no end he couldn't get stright to the point but instead he just has to keep rambling to make everyone suffer. _Although I know she's German that's all I've been able to dig up on her well actually the teach told us like it was the most important thing in the world big deal we have a foreign girl what's this world coming too?_ I laughed mentally at this " oh it's coming to gay ass dudes spilling out their thoughts to the one person who is just using them such a great friendship it's just awesome but now I have what I need then I can be rid of you the faster the better for me you dumbass." I stood up so fast the light hush of the cafeteria talk was stopped as they heard the screetch of my chair on the floor but I could care less as I pushed open those annoyingly heavy doors following her down the halls making a silent pact " Cheshire Rettahdam I will know all there is to know about you and then I'll put you in your place under me " looking around seeing the halls empty with her just ahead I let out a low chuckle.

In the following weeks I watched for just a peek to now what was under there but not once did I get to see anything not even a slit of an eye but I didn't let that deter me at times it came close to where she would turn almost just to catch a glimpse of me _now we can't have now can we_. I would follow her through the halls effortlessly her glancing around feeling my eyes on her I laughed how the paranoia crept into her sometimes she'd just freeze up laughing at that put me at risk of her knowing I was there. I'd watch her all day that pale skin being covered up by the dark colors just made it stand out more that swan neck cranining around to look in every corner to find the soruce of her emotional distress. Over time I would growl in frustration on some days trying to get it in control as more effects was coming from this distraction she caused me when settled down for the night just to lay there ready for another day to pine for her eyelids slipping over dark eyes lazily for me to drift off from pure exhastion. Her very image haunted me during these fitful times trying to get pass what alluded me I could still hear that smooth voice crying out in her parnoia asking if someone was there god did that fucking make excitement corse through my veins and I mean nothing ever gets me excited I imagine all sorts of things in these dreams but they all end the same right when I reach to see the face I so long to know the mystery of... " Kevin wake up it's time to go to school" lulling my head over to face that fucking useless bitch my mother I gave her the normal glare as she scowled right back in our old same song and dance routine " come on get up get ready I'm taking you to school today" I flipped her off my signal for her to go away she took the hint. Tossing off the covers I saw the effect from my dreams staring at me like a big dark stain on a soild white carpet I growled in frustration as I moved to do what I always did to get it to go away I jacked off with that image of her fear in my mind. After tossing on my clothes marching down the stairs for a brief breakfast with that old hag , pompious idiot , and naieve bloated airbag I slammed the door behind me chanting in my mind over with increased annoyance each time _this ends today..._

Shift in point of view

I know for weeks I've felt eyes, heard laughter, seen someone in the shadows behind me in each hallway of when I wondered the endless halls of the school but I could never get solid proof with my senses maybe I was going crazy but I know I had seen one glimpse of dark blacj eyes filled with an evil lust in them that would shake me to my very core when I thought about it. No that can't be true maybe I'm just going insane to a small degree _or are you_ I doubted everything that happend fear sinking in its icy claws with in my very phyce I was slowing losing to myself but I wouldn't give up stright like that I had to fight it. I went on like this until I saw him leaning againest the stairwell as I crossed the hall those eyes locking with mine for one second before those annoying pests got in my lone of sight he was gone _he has to be real 2 times means I'm not crazy he has to be real but those eyes what does he want from me?_

Going to sleep on those haunting nights I stayed awake as long as I could just to avoid seeing those eyes even in my dreams I had to more safe places to hide anymore feeling like I am finally forced to go to sleep it begins. I'm falling well not really falling more like drifting downwards as I see the floor approaching my discient is halted with me hanging off an edge I look up to stare in them adorned with that sick smirk I've seen always with it being pulled up I struggle rather wanting to fall than to be near whoever he was. It was useless though he lifts me up with little effort as I close my eyes dropping me onto the hard ground I can still fill the malice radidating off him as I curl in on myself trying not excist anymore I open just a slit to look at him only to try to sqirm. I gasp feeling a sudden wieght upon me hands being pinned above me he begins to talk but no words come out I cry out but that seems only to encourage his tight grip to the brink where it felt as if the bones would give way. He leans forward to my ear trying to say something as I thrash my head trying to hit him get this being off me until he says in a deep earie voice "I'll find you no matter where you are." I wake up in a cold sweat panting feeling like he was just here peering into my very being I ball up crying softly trying not to wake my parent only to have them think me of as weak rolling out of bed I slip on my regular dark colors styling my hair to hide I walk out the door with a foreboading in the pit of my stomach.

4 hrs later...

I got up to shift classes as the bell went off signaling the end of this peroid I padded down the hall with a forced relaxed demenor trying to ease off my fear when I only realized I had to grab a book from my locked that I needed for next class because I didn't have a bag to carry stuff anymore. I had come back to one of my classes looking for it only to find it all ripped up with my stuff all over the room _people just don't like me here why can't I just be left alone_ shaking the memory off to try and focus to put in my combination I reached in grabbed the bo0k shut the door only too hear... Bam I felt it I felt him right on top of me the hot breath on my neck the pale lean muscled arms on either side on my head the awful glare I could feel burning on me "turn around now Miss. Cheshire Rettahdam I need to talk to you". I was frozen to the spot I couldn't move he tsked knocking the books from my hands he grabbed one jerking me around to him "much better" a twisted hunger spread over his face eyes full of a crazed dispair that clashed with a cold intelligence was what I stared upon. " Hello there" he whispered to me 'w-what do you want' I had managed to stutter out " oh now I don't want to hurt you all I want to know is what you look like is that too much to ask?" Bringing his hand up in an agonizing slow fashion he stopped on my face dragging it down in a caresses to the very tips of my hair pausing right there " time for a new hairstyle sheepdog " he flipped up smoothing it down causing it to be plastered againest my head. " Ah now we see a very pretty face under there" he placed his free hand on my jaw squeezing very hard making me wence in pain I felt tears up he looked at this closely licking his lips proclaiming " such lovely eyes intresting they look very amazing filled with fear especially looking that way at me" he grinned was _he getting some sick satisfaction who is he? _Jerking my head to the left at an awkard angle he neatly tucked his chin into the crook of my neck sniffing around with huge gulps of air " there it is that scent it's been in my mind for weeks now mint soaked in rainwater how invigorrating " 'p-please let me go' he chucked his breath tickling my ear. " Okay but on only one condition your mine" he had let out in a hoarse whisper looking like he was holding back on something I gulped ' your what' leaning back out from my neck he locked eyes with me steady desire filled eyes with trembling fearful eyes " one of my victiems... no I've plenty of those your special you'll be my prey. My prey to toy with all I went to set you on the edge all the time till your so tired you least expect it then I'll pounce on you" he barked out darkly " and I expect you to listen to everything I say without question so I say not to hide behind silver if you know what I mean" he smirked evily at me leaving those words to echo in my head for years to come as I slid down the lockers broken...

AN: ok well I'm a new author to fanfiction I've been a member for a couple of years wrote my own stories in notebook but now I'm going to try my hand at posting one please review no flames please share ideas if you have any this is based on both the movie and book


End file.
